Love Me
by CaptainRainbowMacMuffin
Summary: Everyone always assumes that Belarus is crazy. Not that. Just misunderstood. And Russia understands that after she breaks into his house to show him her love. Fluffy, I suppose. Nothin naughty, sorry guys. :I


Love me... Love me... Love me... The only words she'd utter to herself when he wasn't around. Although even when he was around she'd just repeat herself. She found her way into his house again. She always knew the points of access she could enter through. No matter how thorough he was with checking for entrances, he always forgot a window or two, or perhaps even forgets to light the fireplace.

She crawled in, through the window on the second floor. He never locked it. Which made her happy. She wanted to show him she loved him and always will, no matter what obstacle. Marriage... Marriage... Marriage... Marriage... she mumbled walking down the long corridor finding her way to his room. Very often she's pass a clock telling her the time. She's come earlier than normal.

It was well past twelve, but not late enough to be one in the morning. But she knew he was sleeping. It was cold. But she hadn't cared. She stumbled her way through the house she knew oh, so well. One more corner to turn and she'd be at her destination.

Ru-ssia.... she'd sing slowly. She loved the way the words passed her lips, and how in his house, they'd make a stream of steam. Like a parade of breath celebrating their meeting. He was asleep again. She walked quietly to his bedside. She wanted to touch him. He looked so heavenly when he slept.

She bent over him, to take in his warmth. She lay her head on his shoulder and listen to his breathing. To his heartbeat. It was fast. Not normal. But to her it was. He knew she was there.

Be- Belarus... he quietly cried.

Ru-..ssia... she whispered back. Love me... Love me... Love me... Her brother shrieked and she inhaled the smell of vodka that lingered on his breath. Wonderful.

---

She found herself outside. Far from his house. She forgot how she got there. Or perhaps the whole thing was a dream. She shivered... It was cold there... And she hadn't her brother to warm her. And that was all she wanted. His love to warm her heart. She stood awkwardly and staggered toward her home.

She counted her steps again. So many. She knew each and every one of them by heart, this hasn't been the first time this happened.

8... 9... 10... she counted onward. She never wondered how she got outside. She always accepted it. It happened so much. But no matter how much, she'd keep trying to show him she loved him.

She stopped counting. She was tired tonight. Instead she cried. She cried and watched the ground. She never looked up until she fell to the ground.

Ru-ssia... she sniffed to herself. She got up and saw she was at her destination. Her home. Alone. Cold. Dark. She was used to it. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as her darling brother's.

She walked to the door and opened it. She never locked it. No one would come. She found her way to her room like every other night she tried and failed to show her brother that he meant the world to her. She fell to the floor. Like every other night.

And she sobbed. Like every other night. She didn't care to shield herself from the floor. Her brother's rejection hurt her worse than any physical wound. She curled herself into the fetal position and sobbed his name.

Russia... Russia... Russia... Russia... she sobbed until she couldn't breath. She grabbed herself and sat up, looking at the floor. She sobbed more.

Love me... Love me... Love me... Love me! She dug her nails into the hardwood floor of her room. She dug them in and called his name over again. She pleaded him to love her.

Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me! she cried louder. She forced her nails into the ground until they bled. But she didn't care. It happened often. She'd have to scold her hands for being so weak. Like her heart, unfortunately. She watched the blood run from her broken nails and made pictures with her thoughts in the puddle. She whispered to him while she thought.

Russia... Russia... Russia... Russia... Just before she lost consciousness she called for him once more.

... Ivan...

---

She woke, not two hours later. She stood and headed toward her window. By the darkness outside she could tell it was around four in the morning. And she hadn't had him yet. She turned toward her door and walked out it. She forgot about everything other than the existence of her brother and the existence of her love that really was the only thing keeping her alive.

She trekked down the path she always did to get to his house. She felt the early breeze run through her hair. It was very cold. She hadn't a care for something so insignificant compared to her love. Her love, her love, her love. She listened to her footsteps on the dirt below her. It was soft and fast. She kept at that pace.

Her thoughts revolved around her brother the whole time. She had gotten to her destination faster than expected, but didn't care. She was where she was supposed to be. She walked on.

Russia... Russia... Ru-ssia... she whispered to herself. Unlike any other day though, tears started forming in her eyes. Not at this time had this ever happened. She ignored it though. Hadn't noticed. She walked around the large home and looked for a proper entrance. She climber the house once more to try the window she had before. It was locked. She jumped down from the spot and landed on her feet.

Doing this she twisted her ankle. A minor inconvenience. She looked on.

Russia. Ru-sia.

She hadn't found one. She had to resort to one more thing. She went to the front door and stood for a moment. Then, without a thought instinct told her one thing.

She punched a whole through the door. Nothing could stand in her way for his love. Although it was only glass, for her size and stature it was a bit surprising to anyone. She reached in and looked for the lock. It didn't take long until she made her way into the house.

She looked at her hand. It was bleeding and had a few blades of broken glass in it. It didn't matter. She walked on and went to look for her brother. She stayed quiet. She didn't want to startle him. The sound of shattering glass would have been enough for her poor brother. She walked through the house. She knew it so well.

She made her way to his room again. When she tried the handle, he had locked it. She stared for a moment. Then backed away from the door. She backed enough for running distance. Then she sprinted towards it with lightening speed. It hadn't made much of a move, but neither had she. She again. And again. And again.

She walked back. Turned to her side. Then she ran. She did this until the door started showing signs of weakness. He shoulder ached a bit, but she kept at it. Again and again. The door finally gave out, and she heard a panicked cry.

Russia.

She walked into the room and he was sitting at his desk staring at her, paralyzed by her intrusion. He couldn't move. He sat there, shaking, mouth agape. The only sounds he made were his involuntary whimpering.

Russia was a strong country. Could stand up to even the most violent of times of great destruction and go through all with a gentle smile on his face. But the one thing he feared more than anything was his sister. He stared as she made her way toward him. Agonizingly slowly but at the same time, much too fast.

He came to enough senses to utter one word. Not intact either.

Be- Belarus. he squeaked.

Russiaaa... she called back. She took one step. Then another. And kept at a steady pace. Her footsteps rang through the room, light but heavy at once. She made his way to him.

Love me, Russia. Love me. Love me, love me, love me...

He couldn't think. He was so stricken with fear he wasn't able to look away from her.

She came closer to him and he thought for sure he was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to witness his demise. He didn't know what she had in store for him.

He waited to a blade to slide across his scarved neck, or one through his heart or stomach. But he didn't get any of these he'd expected. He felt warmth around his, and a weight on his body. He opened his eyes to see.

She was laying on him, both sitting in the chair. His breathing was fast, but she as so calm. She had her knees by his hips and she put her hands on his shoulders.

Brother...

He sit for a moment, unable to think again. His eyes were wide and he tried to steady his breath. He was horrified. But then felt loved. Love. He never had anyone bestow this emotion onto him. They always ignored him. Or feared him. Or even hated him.

He never realized how terribly he'd treated his sister.

Belarus... he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He held her tight and warmed her with his body. He pressed his face into her hair. She was so light. And cold. He leaned forward to hold her. Belarus...

Belarus didn't think. She only knew. She knew she loved her brother. No matter how many times he ignored her, or tried to be rid of her, she loved him. And for once, she was happy. He loved her back. She brought her bloodied hand up and held onto his scarf. She felt like a small child again.

He looked down at the hand. It was covered with crimson fluid. And was filled with glass fragments. He took a hold of it gingerly and studied it. He ran his fingers over it gently and felt for the glass. And he pulled them out for her. It hurt a lot, but he tried to be a good brother for her. So she let him.

He cried while doing this. But she just watched. She had her head on his shoulder and stared at her hand. Watched each glass fragment pulled from her hand. And loved it. He was then finished. He couldn't find anymore. He looked at her hand again. Then he kissed it. The blood stayed on his lips and hands and stained his clothes, but it hadn't mattered.

Belarus. I love you. And he held her.

~~Author's Note~~

Teehee~ Terrible endings are the best kind, am I riiiight? :U I hope you enjoyed my story. I have no internet today (the day I wrote this) and I got bored. I didn't go to school 'cos I had a term paper to do and forgot to do it over the weekend. I also had a math test to do over the weekend. Guess who didn't do that either? ;U Meee~

Anyhow. Conclusion: I was thinking last night about how BelxRuss make a kinda cute couple if you really think about it. I was gonna make it naughty but decided against it, as to maintain my innocent... Whatever. I'm a terrible writer. Kill me.

Much love, Cap'n MacMuffin~ ;U 


End file.
